


Was Helden brauchen /What Heroes need

by Thenaar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Science Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenaar/pseuds/Thenaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder, der Helden ohne Fehler sieht, der schaut nicht genau genug hin, denn Helden sind auch nur Menschen. Sie werden schließlich nicht als solche geboren, ihre Taten und ihr Handeln machen sie erst zu Helden. Sie haben eine Geschichte genau wie jeder andere auch. Manche haben eine perfekte Vorgeschichten, doch die meisten verstecken ihre Vergangenheit, weil sie eben nicht so perfekt ist wie sie zu sein scheint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Helden brauchen /What Heroes need

Die Story ist so ziemlich ungebetat.  
Der erste Songtext ist ein Teil aus dem Lied [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvRYRgjtnI4) von Simple Plan.  
Der zweite Songtext ist ein Ausschnitt aus dem Lied [Welcome to my Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt0WP9ZBNiY) auch von Simple Plan.  
Ab dem * ist der Text inspiriert durch das Lied [Those Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl53z_WcE5s) von Skillet.  
Freu mich natürlich über Lob und Kritik.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG  
Eure Thenaar

 

 

**_Jeder, der Helden ohne Fehler sieht, der schaut nicht genau genug hin, denn Helden sind auch nur Menschen. Sie werden schließlich nicht als solche geboren, ihre Taten und ihr Handeln machen sie erst zu Helden. Sie haben eine Geschichte genau wie jeder andere auch. Manche haben eine perfekte Vorgeschichten, doch die meisten verstecken ihre Vergangenheit, weil sie eben nicht so perfekt ist wie sie zu sein scheint. Doch manchmal müssen sie sich auch die Frage stellen, ob es einen Sinn hat vor den Erinnerungen davon zu laufen, oder ob es einfach nur eine Flucht ins Leere ist und die Vergangenheit, sie dann letzten Endes doch wieder einholt. In dem Moment werden sie überrollt, so dass sie am liebsten davon laufen würden, doch sie es gibt keinen Ausweg für sie. Zumindest nicht allein...._ **

 

_„Anthony Edward Stark“, der verärgerte Ausruf erreichte ihn und er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, denn niemand nannte ihn bei seinem vollen Namen, außer wenn irgendwas gewaltig daneben gegangen war. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte flog auch schon die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf und er wurde von dem Licht, welches in den Raum fiel, geblendet. Anthony, von allen eigentlich nur Tony genannt, saß in Boxershorts auf seinem Bett. Er war gerade erst wach geworden und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine zerzausten schwarz braunen Haare. Er wusste, dass er jetzt eine Standpauke bekommen würde, denn so wie sein Kopf schmerzte, konnte er gestern alles angestellt haben, ohne dass er es jetzt noch wusste. „Warum, um alles in der Welt hast du dich dazu hinreißen lassen?“, kam es von der Silhouette, welche in der Tür zu erkennen war, die sein Vater sein musste. Egal was es war, dass er angestellt hatte, es musste etwas großes gewesen sein, wenn sich selbst sein Vater dazu herabließ ihn zurecht zu weisen. Sonst kümmerte sich der große Howard Stark auch nicht um seinen Sohn. Tony konnte sich nur an weniger als die Hälfte des gestrigen Abends erinnern und hatte keine Ahnung was seinen Vater so wütend machte. Doch je stärker er versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto mehr rannen ihm die Fetzen des letzten Abends, wie Sand, durch die Finger und verblassten. Die einzige Chance, die er hatte, war aus dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu lesen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die schattenhafte Gestalt vor sich, doch diese blieb verschwommen. Erst als Tony aufstand, um seinem nun schweigenden Vater entgegen zu gehen, stellte Tony fest, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, denn die Silhouette hielt etwas in der Hand, das einen blauen pulsierenden Schimmer von sich gab. „Lokis Zepter“, war das einzige was ihm in den Kopf schoss und ihm einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. „Du bist ein Katastrophe, egal was du tust, es endet in Chaos und Verwüstung. Warum kannst du nicht einfach eher so sein wie ich oder wie Steve Rogers. Aber nein! Du musst einfach nur DU sein“, fuhr ihn sein Vater an, dessen Konturen langsam schärfer wurden und Tony den Hass und die Enttäuschung auf dessen Gesicht erkennen konnte. „Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht perfekt, aber...“, das war das Einzige, was er noch erwidern konnte, bevor sein Vater den Speer hob und ihn seinem eigenen Sohn in die Brust rammte._

  
Keuchend schreckte Tony aus dem Schlaf, sein Herz raste. „Jarvis, Licht“, presste er schwer atmend hervor. Ein weiterer Alptraum, seine Hand glitt über seine Brust und blieb auf dem kalten beruhigenden Metall des Ark Reaktors liegen. Das Licht im Schlafzimmer ging an und sein KI fragte in seinem höflichen britischen Akzent, „ Sonst noch etwas, Sir?“„Nein, danke J“, sagte er schon etwas weniger angespannt. Obwohl er nur eine Schlafanzughose trug, war sein Körper total verschwitzt, doch das war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal, er schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die bloßen Füße über die Bettkante. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darum, was sein Vater in diesem Traum gesagt hatte. Ja er war nicht wie Steve Rogers oder Gott bewahre wie sein Vater selbst, aber er war auch wie sich sein Traumselbst eingestanden hatte nicht perfekt, nein er war Meilen weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein.  
Seine Gedanken schwenkten zu Pepper, welche ihn vor knapp 2 Wochen verlassen hatte. Der Gedanke tat immer noch weh, doch nicht so sehr wie der Gedanke an seinen Vater. Es gab nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Schwungvoll erhob er sich und seine Füße trugen ihn schon fast automatisch aus dem Schlafzimmer, durch den Flur, durchs Wohnzimmer an die Bar. Jarvis knipste das Licht in den Räumen, die er betrat an und wenn er sie verließ wieder aus. Tony schnappte sich eine große mit Scotch gefüllte Karaffe, ja er war nicht perfekt und das würde er nie sein. Also warum sollte er es versuchen, er hatte eh niemanden mehr den es interessierte, ob er es versuchen würde oder nicht. Er setzte die Karaffe an und trank als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

_**Did I grow up according to plan?** _  
_**And do you think I'm wasting my time** _  
_**Doing things I wanna do?** _  
_**But it hurts when you disapprove all along** _

_**And now I try hard to make it** _  
_**I just wanna make you proud** _  
_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you** _  
_**Can't pretend that I'm all right** _  
_**And you can't change me** _

_**Cause we lost it all** _  
_**Nothing lasts forever** _  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect** _  
_**Now it's just too late and we can't go back** _  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect** _  


 

_**\----------------------------------------------------------** _

 

  
_Brain, lass ihn er ist doch nur ein Kind“, rief seine Mutter als sein Vater mit beängstigendem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu kam. „Er ist kein Kind, er ist ein Monster, siehst du das nicht?“ Brain deutete mit mit dem Finger auf ihn während er dies sagte. „Er ist unser Sohn, verdammt! Und nicht irgendein Monster!“ Seine Mutter stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen schützend vor ihren Sohn. „Du nimmst das Monster auch noch in Schutz?“ „Brain, er ist kein Monster, er ist dein Sohn und er hat einen Namen; Bruce.“ In diesem Moment hob sein Vater die Scotchflasche, die er in der Hand hielt und zog sie seiner Mutter über den Kopf, sie sackte in sich zusammen, ihr Blut verteilte sich im Raum und sie blieb reglos liegen._  
_„Du Monster! Siehst du was du getan hast?! Du bist Schuld! An allem was geschehen ist.“ Er realisierte die Männerstimme, welche ihn anschrie schon gar nicht mehr, das Einzige was er hörte waren die Schreie seiner Mutter, die bereits verstummt waren. Er kauerte in der Ecke, sein weißes T-shirt war mit roten Flecken bespränkelt. Blut. Das Blut seiner Mutter! Er hatte nichts tun können, er war hilflos. Alles löste sich in einem giftigen Grün auf, er spürte ein Grollen, was seiner Kehle entwischte und so viel Wut._

  
Bruce schlug die Augen auf, welche kurzzeitig ein leichtes grünes Glühen aufwiesen und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Eine tiefe Dunkelheit um ihn herum empfing ihn. Er war desorientiert, denn er wusste nicht wo er war, nur das er mal wieder den Ältesten seiner Träume gehabt hatte. Genau genommen war es kein Traum, es waren Erinnerungen, die letzten Erinnerungen an seine Mutter und an seine Verwandlung in den Anderen. Er ließ sich selbst erst einmal tief durch atmend, wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken. Die weichen Kissen erinnerten ihn daran wo er war, im Stark Tower mitten in New York City. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst 2 Uhr nachts war und er erst 2 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er wusste, er würde heute Nacht nicht mehr Schlafen können. Nicht nach diesem Traum, der seine am tiefsten verborgenen Erinnerungen wieder ausgegraben hatte. Sonst standen seine Alpträume immer nur im Bezug zu 'dem Anderen', doch diese in Verbindung mit den Erinnerungen an seine Mutter schmeckten bitter. Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt, er war ein Monster! Seine Mutter starb um ein Monster zu retten. Seine Gedanken kreisten und er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er frische Luft brauchte. Beim Aufstehen bemerkte er, dass sein T-Shirt schweißnass an seinem Körper klebte und er die Decke aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte. Ein Zeichen, dass er wirklich extrem unruhig geschlafen haben musste. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunkel-braunen Locken und seufzte nachdenklich, während er aufstand und aus dem Schrank frisch Klamotten hervor zog. Entschlossen stellte er sich kurz unter die kalte Dusche, in der Hoffnung die Erinnerung an den Traum hinfort waschen zu können, doch er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Wenigstens klebte sein Körper nicht mehr. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte machte er sich im Dunkeln auf den Weg zum Aufzug, denn er hasste es, wenn das helle Licht der Lampen ihn blendete. Als er in den Aufzug stieg, kam er sich, wie so häufig, vollkommen fehl am Platz vor. Warum war er auch Tonys Einladung gefolgt? Er gehörte nicht wirklich zum Team, sie brauchte nicht ihn sondern 'den Anderen'. Er sollte seine Sachen packen so wie er es schon vor Wochen hätte tun sollen und zurück nach Kalkutta oder woanders hin gehen, wo man seine Hilfe als Doktor mehr als dringend brauchte. „Jarvis, zum Balkon bitte.“ „Wie sie wünschen, Dr. Banner.“ Der Aufzug setzte ich in Bewegung und er grübelte weiter darüber nach, ob er nicht besser einfach verschwinden sollte. Es würde ihn hier niemand vermissen. 

 

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?** _  
_**Do you ever feel out of place?** _  
_**Like somehow you just don't belong** _  
_**And no one understands you** _

_**Do you ever wanna run away?** _  
_**Do you lock yourself in your room?** _  
_**With the radio on turned up so loud** _  
_**That no one hears you screaming** _

_**No you don't know what it's like** _  
_**When nothing feels alright** _  
_**You don't know what it's like to be like me** _

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost**_  
_**To be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked**_  
_**When you're down**_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_  
_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_   

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

  
Kaum hatte er die erste Karaffe mit Scotch geleert, zog er auch schon eine Zweite und Dritte aus der Bar hervor. In jeder Hand eine der beiden Karaffen, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen auf die Plattform, von wo er den besten Blick auf Manhattan hatte. „J, Licht aus.“ „Sir, sie sollten sich vielleicht etwas mehr anziehen, draußen..“ „Mute!“ Ihm war es egal, so kalt konnte es draußen nicht sein, es war immerhin mitten im Sommer. Die Glastür schob sich automatisch zur Seite als er näher kam, um ihm den Weg nach draußen frei zu machen. Im selben Moment ging hinter ihm das Licht aus und er trat hinaus in die Kühle der Nacht. Der Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen war angenehm kühl, der Wind, welcher über seinen bloßen Oberkörper strich, ließ ihn leicht frösteln und überzog seinen Körper mit einer Gänsehaut. Diese Tatsache ignorierte er, genauso wie seine leicht schräge Gangart, immerhin war er kein Weichei. Er war Tony Stark, Genie, Billionär, Playboy, Philanthrop und Iron Man. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sehr nach seinem Vater klang, ergänze seine Liste mit 'Narzist', 'Egozentriker', 'Händler des Todes' und 'Sohn des Erfinders Howard Stark'. Ja, das waren alles Namen die er im Laufe der Jahre gehabt hatte, doch wünschte er sich nicht alle von ihnen tragen zu müssen. Manchmal wünschte er sich nicht als Sohn von Howard Stark geboren zu sein. Wie viel einfacher sein Leben gewesen wäre. Normal sein. Einfach einer unter Millionen Anderen zu sein. Keiner fragt vor der Geburt, ob man in diese Familie hineingeboren werden möchte oder doch das Leben einer Katze vorziehen würde.

  
Sein Leben war düster gewesen, überschattet von dem seines Vaters, egal was er tat man berichtet von ihm nur als Howard Starks Sohn. Es hatte ihn wahnsinnig gemacht immer nur in dessen Schatten zu stehen. Niemand hatte ihn als eigenes Individuum gesehen bis zu dem Tag an dem seine Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen. Danach wollte er nur eins, aus dem Schatten seines Vaters herauszutreten, als eigener Mensch, als Anthony Edward Stark. Aber er wurde immer wieder mit seinem Vater verglichen, als er gezwungenermaßen, in dessen Fußstapfen trat. Es gab immer Momente, genau wie in dieser Nacht, in denen er sich wünschte das Erbe nie angetreten zu haben, welches ihm nur den Spitznamen „Händler des Todes“ eingebracht hatte. Wie oft wünschte er sich einfach jeden Dollar, welchen er mit Waffenproduktion verdient hatte, von sich zu weisen, doch das konnte er nicht so einfach. Denn dies war, genau wie er selbst, das Vermächtnis seines Vater. Tony wollte nie dieses Vermächtnis sein, er war sein Erbe nur angetreten,weil er dachte, dass es das wäre was sein Vater am wenigsten von ihm wollen würde. Er wollte die Person sein, die er laut seines Vaters nie werden sollte, doch auch diese war er nicht mehr. Manchmal fragte er sich wer er überhaupt war. Hatte er eigentlich eine eigene Persönlichkeit oder war er nur die Person die alle sehen wollten? War er überhaupt mal jemand anderes gewesen als es von ihm erwartet wurde? Hatte er nicht liebend gerne den arroganten, selbstverliebten Playboy gemimt? Ach jetzt war es egal, wem sollte er etwas vormachen? Er hatte niemanden mehr den es interessierte.

  
Seinen Gedanken nachhängend, lies er sich schwerfällig am Rand der Plattform nieder, die Beine schwang er über die Kante, sodass über dem Abgrund baumelten. Unter seinen Füßen erstreckte sich die atemberaubende Skyline von Manhattan, welche so lebendig schien wie das Meer bei Sturm. Nur, dass es unter ihm, ein Meer aus Lichtern war. Nicht umsonst wurde New York City, die Stadt die niemals schläft genannt, auch jetzt um diese Zeit mitten in der in Nacht noch, war die Stadt belebt und lebendig wie sonst keine andere. Das war ein Grund gewesen warum er den Tower mitten in Manhattan hatte bauen lassen, denn selbst er konnte sich unerkannt in dieser Masse von Menschen einfach treiben lassen und zum Teil der Masse werden. Doch er war nicht einfach nur einer unter Million, das war er nie gewesen. Er war ein geborener Stark, der Erbe eines billionen schweren Unternehmens und das war der Grund warum genau er in einer Höhle in Afghanistan gelandet war. Die Erinnerungen an die Höhle, an Yinsens Tod und alles was damit zu tun hatte, dies lies seine Brust zusammen ziehen und den Ark Reaktor schmerzen. Er legte seine Hand auf den blauen Lichtkreis in der Mitte seiner Brust, welcher dafür sorgte, dass der Granatsplitter in seiner Brust sich nicht weiter seinem Herz näherte und somit dafür sorgte das er am Leben blieb. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lies er sich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen, wobei ihm der Aufprall die Luft zusammen mit einem Schmerzenslaut aus der Lunge presste. Aus den Augenwinkeln entwischen ihm Schmerzenstränen, welche ihm über die Schläfen in die Ohren rannen, ohne dass er es auch nur bemerkte. Tony konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur aufs Atmen. Als er sich nach wenigen Minuten beruhigt hatte, versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, was ihm auch gelang. Als er dann nach der mit Scotch gefüllten Karaffe griff, bekam er sie nicht zu fassen, sondern stieß sie ungeschickt über den Rand der Plattform. Fluchend verfolgte er mit den Augen den Fall der Karaffe, welche auf den Balkon knapp zweieinhalb Meter unter ihm fiel und in ein Scherbenmeer zerschellte. Ein Scherbenmeer, genau wie sein Leben eines war. Sein Blick heftete sich auf die Scherben, welche in der braunen Scotchpfütze lagen und im Licht der Stadt glitzerten. Er löste seinen Blick erst von dem Farbenspiel auf dem zerbrochenen Glas, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Bruce lehnte sich gedankenverloren an eine der verspiegelten Fahrstuhlwände. Seit seinem Unfall lebte er jeden Tag aufs Neue mit der Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und alles Gute was er zuvor geleistet hatte wieder zunichte zu machen. Wie oft war er schon nach einem Ausraster splitterfasernackt an einem ihm unbekannten Ort aufgewacht und hatte eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengen würde, egal wie viele Menschen er retten würde, all das würde seine Schuld nie wieder gut machen können. Es gibt nur einen schmalen Grad zwischen gut und schlecht. Er balanciert jeden Tag auf diesem Grad und wenn er auch nur minimal von diesem abwich, dann sterben Menschen. Sein Augen trafen ihr müdes Ebenbild in der Spiegelwand ihm gegen über, sie waren matt ohne den Glanz des Lebens, sie waren schon fast leblos und so unnatürlich. Jedes mal, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte sah er nicht den brillianten Nuklearphysiker Bruce Banner, nein er sah das Monster dahinter, welches für zahllose Tode von Unschuldigen verantwortlich war. All das nur, weil er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie gerne würde er hier und jetzt einfach aufhören zu existieren, damit die Welt sicherer wäre. Er wusste nicht mehr wie oft er schon versucht hatte, sich das Leben zunehmen, doch er war jedesmal gescheitert und war aufs Neue nackt und orientierungslos irgendwo aufgewacht. Egal wie oft er scheiterte einer Sache war er sich sicher, die Welt wäre ohne ihn und das Monster in seinem Inneren besser dran. Einen permanenten Weg die Menschheit vor ihm zu schützen hatte er noch nicht gefunden, doch er würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und weiter suchen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er seine Taten der Vergangenheit nicht wieder gut machen konnte, aber es erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, wieso er auf der Flucht war und nie länger an einem Ort geblieben war. Es war schon fast lächerlich wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er Betty verlassen hatte, um sie zu schützen und nun wohnte er mitten in Manhattan, zusammen mit mehreren Millionen Menschen in seiner Umgebung, die verletzt werden konnten, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Das waren üblicherweise seine Alpträume. Ein brennendes Manhattan, zusammen mit vielen leblosen Menschen, darunter auch seine Teamkollegen und sogenannten Freunde. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn es dazu kommen würde. Das war Grund genug zu gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, doch was genau der Grund war, wusste er selbst nicht.

  
Bruce war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam wie der Aufzug die Zieletage erreichte und die Türen aufglitten. Erst durch Jarvis wurde er zurück ins hier und jetzt zurück geholt, „Dr. Banner, wir haben das Penthouse erreicht.“ „Danke, Jarvis“, bedankte er sich bei dem KI, der gleich darauf erwiderte, „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Doktor Banner?“ „Es wäre nett wenn du das Licht löschen könntest. Dadurch kann ich die Sterne besser sehen“, sprach er Richtung Zimmerdecke, als er den Aufzug verließ und durch den Flur ging. „Wie sie wünschen“, war die höfliche Antwort des Computerbutlers, worauf auch schon die Lampen ausgingen. Die Dunkelheit, die ihn Umfing war nicht vollkommen, denn noch brauchten seine Augen eine kurze Weile bis er etwas erkennen konnte. Er nahm seine Brille von der Nase, reinigte die Gläser mit dem Zipfel seines Hemdes, in der Hoffnung danach etwas mehr erkenne zu können. Die Brille wieder auf der Nase, folgte er dem dunklen Flur zum offenen Wohnzimmer, welches durch das Licht von den Straßen erhellt wurde. Hier konnte er auch ohne Licht alles erkennen, wenn es auch nur in Graustufen war. Sein Blick mied die Krater in der Mitte des Raumes, obwohl sie einem ins Auge sprangen. Die Krater erinnerten ihn an den Kampf um Manhattan vor anderthalb Monaten und seine Verwandlung in den Anderen. Erinnerungsfetzen, die nicht seine Eigenen waren, schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er versuchte sie durch energisches Kopfschütteln zu vertreiben, denn er wollte nicht wissen was für Schäden der Andere angerichtet hatte. Seine Augen hefteten sich an die Glasfront, durch welche die Lichter der Stadt schienen und den Raum erhellten. Er trat an die Glastüre, die sich automatisch für ihn öffnete und er hinaus auf den Balkon treten konnte. Ein lautes Klirren zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der Plattform, auf welcher Tony immer mit seinem Iron man Anzug landete. Von besagtem Anzug war nichts zu sehen, doch dessen Besitzer saß dort und starrte nach unten auf den Balkon, wo sich eine Pfütze mit Galsscherben befand. Bruce konnte sich schon denken, dass es sich bei der braunen Flüssigkeit um Tonys heiß geliebten Scotch handeln musste. Die letzten Wochen hatte er an ihm den Geruch von Alkohol deutlich war genommen, er wusste das der Billionär seine Sorgen gerne in Alkohol ertränkte, besonders seit Pepper ihn verlassen hatte. Er hätte ihm ja gerne geholfen doch er wusste nicht wie, denn er hatte mit Gefühlen noch nie wirklich umgehen können und seit seinem Unfall vermied er Situationen die mit Gefühlen zu tun hatten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken machte er einen Schritt aus dem Schatten hinaus auf den Balkon, welcher durch die Lichter der Stadt erhellt wurde und ihm schon fast wie eine Bühne im Scheinwerferlicht vorkam. Kaum hatte er dies getan, ruhten auch schon zwei schokoladenbraune Augen auf ihm. 

 

 

\------------------

 

  
[style type="normal"]„Hey Bruce!“ Tony war überrascht den Wissenschaftler mitten in der Nacht, auf seinem Balkon, zu sehen. Der Angesprochene rieb sich mit der Hand den Nacken und erwiderte die Begrüßung mit, „Hey Tony.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen machte er sich durch Wohnzimmer auf den Weg zur Plattform und ließ sich dort neben den Playboy sinken. Er beugte etwas weiter nach vorn, um über den Rand hinunter in die Tiefe zu schauen.[/style]

 

\--------------------

 

„Ein langer Weg nach unten“, war das einzige was Tony gerade einfiel während er Bruce's Blick folgte, doch als er es gesagt hatte realisierte er, dass Bruce es falsch auffassen könnte und fügte noch schnell, „Ist ne schöne Aussicht, oder nicht?“, hinzu. „Versuchst du mich damit gerade in Erstaunen zu versetzen?“, der Doktor schob seine Brille in einer beiläufigen Bewegung von seiner Nasenspitze, nach oben und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit der Aussicht? Nein, es ist einfach nur toll in der Lage zu sein so auf die Welt schauen zu können“, stellte Tony dar. „Ja, das ist schon toll. Denke ich“, entgegnete Bruce, lies seinen Blick über die Lichter der Stadt gleiten und blieb an dem Gesicht seines Gastgebers hängen. Dieser schaute mit gesengtem Kopf auf die Straßen unter ihnen und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich die Lichter, sodass sie von Innen heraus zu leuchten schienen. Nach kurzem Schweigen hob der Billionär seinen Kopf, löste seinen Blick von der Skyline und schaute hinüber zu seinem Teamkollegen, der in den letzten Wochen zu einem Freund geworden war. Ja, Banner war einem Freund, einer seiner beiden einzigen wirklichen Freunde, wie er gerade realisierte. „Was bringt dich eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hier hoch?“

 

\-------------------------

 

  
„Uhm...“, Bruce wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf erwidern sollte, „Ich uhm … Ich konnte nicht schlafen, frische Luft und der Nachthimmel helfen mir etwas dabei meine Gedanken zu Ordnen.“ Es war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber so viel der Wahrheit, wie er im Moment bereit war preis zu geben. „Alpträume, hm?“, er schaute den Billionär überrascht an. „Woher wusste er von seinen Alpträumen?“ Der Playboy musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er fühlte sich unter Tony's Blick so nackt und normalerweise ließen ihn die Leute alle in Ruhe aus Angst vor dem Anderen. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Brucey. Ich erkenne Alpträume auch 5 km gegen den Wind, wenn man so viele Verschiedene gehabt hatte wie ich bisher, dann erkennt man sie auch an anderen Leuten. Aber das brauch ich dir ja nicht zu erzählen, du hast auch schon erkannt, das ich aus dem selben Grund hier oben bin wie du. Wir haben einiges gemeinsam, mein Freund.“ 

 

\--------------------

 

Ein Schweigen trat nach seinen Worten ein, in dem sie beide auf die erleuchtete Stadt unter ihnen schauten. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen, bevor Bruce das weite suchen würde und Anthony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Banner bereits mit diesem Gedanken rang. „Bruce, du weist bestimmt genauso gut wie ich, wie es ist immer wieder aufs Neue seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchleben zu müssen. Die schlimmsten Momente deines Lebens die einen einfach nie loslassen.“ Als er seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es direkt sein Innerstes so offen gelegt zu haben, aber seine Neugierde, was der gute Doktor antworten würde, war größer als die Reue. Er wartete und wartete. Tony war noch nie gut im Warten gewesen.

 

\-----------------------

 

Er wusste, dass es genau so war, wie der Playboy es beschrieben hatte. Alpträume waren Erinnerungen die einfach nicht loslassen wollten, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht ändern konnte, egal wie sehr er es versuchen würde. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt aufgestanden und gegangen, doch sagte ihm etwas in seinem Kopf, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht beendet war und Tony gerade jetzt sein Gesellschaft brauchte. Somit entschied er sich zu einer Erwiderung, „Ja, ich weiß genau wie es ist, aber ich habe gelernt mich mit der Vergangenheit abzufinden, denn man kann sie nicht ändern. Was getan ist, ist getan.“ Er hoffte, dass diese Worte gut gewählt waren. Tonys Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einer kleinen Grimasse, was ihm das Gegenteil verriet.

 

\---------------------------

 

„Es sind nicht nur die Alpträume wenn ich schlafe, es sind auch die Flashbacks die mich am Tag verfolgen. Sie wollen einfach nicht verschwinden und kommen immer wieder. Die Erinnerungen haben sich permanenten in meinen Kopf eingebrannt, sodass es keinen unterschied mehr macht, ob ich wach bin oder schlafe. Manchmal wünschte ich mir das bei der Explosion, der Bombensplitter direkt in mein Herz eingedrungen wäre.“ Tony wollte das alles eigentlich nicht wirklich preisgeben, doch der Scotch löste seine Zunge, weshalb er einfach weiter sprach obwohl seine Innere Stimme ihn förmlich anschrie den Mund zu halten. „Warum bin eigentlich ich am leben, während um mich herum die Menschen sterben wie die Fliegen? Ich habe bereits mehrere 2te Chancen bekommen, aber warum eigentlich ich?“

 

\--------------------

 

  
Bruce hatte sich Tony's Redeschwall schweigend angehört, doch bei den letzten Sätzen zog er scharf die Luft ein und erwiderte. „Wenn sich jemand diese Fragen stellen sollte dann ich und nicht du. Du bist ein Held, Tony. Du hast so vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet und der Grund warum du mehrere Chancen hast, ist das du mit diesen Chancen noch so viel Gutes tun kannst, denn du bist Iron man.“ In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, „und ich nur ein großes Grünes Wutmonster, das Unschuldige tötet.“ Er konnte es nicht ertragen Tony so verwundbar zu sehen. Normalerweise war er unnahbar und verschlossen was Gefühle anging, fiel es Bruce auf.

 

\----------------------

 

„Du hast immer noch eine zu geringe Meinung von dir selbst, Bruceyboy. Ohne dich hätten wir die Chitauri nie besiegt und noch viel wichtiger ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben, sondern nur noch ein Haufen Menschenmatsch.“ Er wusste, dass Bruce es durch den Hulk nie einfach hatte und dass er wirklich alles tun würde um damit die Menschen vor ihm sicher waren. Was ihm die Worte des Doktors in Erinnerung, welche diesem vor gut anderthalb Monaten auf dem Helicarrier von S.H.I.E.L.D im Rahmen einer Disskusion heraus gerutscht waren. 

_„Wohin? Sie haben mein Zimmer vermietet“, warf er Nick Fury an den Kopf, welcher sich mit den Worten folgenden Worten rechtfertigen wollte, „Die Zell war nur für den Fall, dass...“ Banner fiel ihm ins Wort, „Nur für den Fall, das sie mich töten müssen, aber das können sie nicht! Ich weiß es, ich habe es versucht!“ Es entstand eine kurze peinlich berührte Pause, bis Bruce weiter sprach um seine vorherige Aussage zu erklären, „ Ich war am Ende. Ich sah keinen Ausweg, also hab ich mir eine Kugel in den Mund geschossen und der Andere hat sie bloß ausgespuckt. Dann habe ich weiter gemacht und mich darauf verlegt anderen zu helfen. Und darin war ich gut, bis sie mich hier her geschleift haben in diese Freakshow und alle hier in Gefahr gebracht haben, wollen sie mein Geheimnis wissen Agent Romanoff? Wollen sie wissen wieso ich so ruhig bleiben kann?“_

  
Diese Szene hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er wusste er hatte es nicht einfach gehabt, aber Bruce hatte es viel schwerer gehabt in seinem Leben, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Nach dessen Unfall war der Physiker dauerhaft auf der Flucht vor dem Militär gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass sein Freund die Flucht wieder auf nehmen könnte verärgerte ihn etwas.

 

\-----------------------

 

„Ich habe dich nicht gerettet, das war der Andere“, Bruce wollte nicht für die Taten des Anderen verantwortlich gemacht werden, auch wenn es dieses Mal etwas Gutes war das dieser getan hatte. Wenn er die Rettung von Tony als seine Handlung akzeptieren würde, musste er auch die vielen Tote als diese Akzeptieren, doch das konnte und wollte er nicht. Es wäre besser wenn er von hier verschwinden würde, denn solange er hier war waren die Menschen um ihn herum nicht sicher. Am besten würde er sich, sobald er von der Plattform wieder runter war, ein Flugticket zurück nach Indien kaufen, wo genau war im egal Hauptsache weg von New York. „Du denkst darüber nach zu verschwinden, nicht wahr?“ Er schaute auf, denn diese Frage hatte er nicht nicht erwartet, doch er wusste sofort was er antworten würde. Sein Augen fixierten den Ark Reaktor, als er sprach, „Es ist besser wenn ich gehe, Tony.“ Ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber verriet ihm was dieser davon hielt. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte der Playboy skeptisch, „Besser für wen?“ Auch auf diese Frage wusste er sofort eine Erwiderung, „Für alle.“ Der Billionär grinste herausfordernd, „Meinst du ICH oder einer aus dem Team würden dich einfach so gehen lassen? Du bist ein Teil dieses Teams, ein Teil dieser kleinen merkwürdigen Superheldenwohngemeinschaft. Das hier ist nun dein Zuhause du brauchst nicht mehr davonzulaufen.“ Zuhause. Das Wort hallte ihm durch den Kopf. Bruce hatte seit Jahren keinen Ort gehabt, den er auch nur annähert zuhause hätte nennen können, um genauer zu sein seit sein Unfall vor über 5 Jahren. Der Stark Tower war der einzige Ort seitdem, der einem Zuhause am nächsten kam. „Ich habe kein Zuhause.“ Dies war das einzige was er sagen konnte, denn er konnte sich hier nicht niederlassen, es war zu gefährlich. „Ach nonsense. Hier bist du zuhause, du weißt doch mi casa es su casa.“ Tony breitet bei den letzten Worten seine Arme aus und grinste ihm entgegen. Er haste wenn dieser so etwas tat, auch hasste er es wie der Erfinder ihn behandelte , als wäre er kein Monster und als wäre er vollkommen normal und ungefährlich. Aber genauso war es diese Seite an Tony die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nach dem Kampf noch länger in New York zu bleiben. Es war erfrischend wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt zu werden, auch wenn er keiner war.

 

\-----------------------

 

Das Schweigen, das folgte war empfand er weder drückend noch unangenehm. Er und Bruce saßen einfach neben einander und schauten hinunter auf die Stadt unter ihren Füßen. Tony hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie so da saßen, bis Bruce ihm seinen Kopf zu drehte und er auf sah. Ihre Augen trafen sich, als der Physiker zu sprechen begann, „Ich werde bleiben, aber du musst mir einen gefallen tun Tony.“ Er schnaubte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und Banner fortfahren sollte, was dieser auch tat. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du einen Alptraum hattest komm zu mir, bevor du dich sinnlos betrinkst und wir reden darüber. Aber nur dafür bin ich hier und gehe nicht, denn das ist es was Freunde tun, füreinander da sein.“ Er grummelte eine Zustimmung. Ja, das war wofür Freunde gut waren. Sie waren da um einander aufzubauen. „Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Banner. Ich bin da wenn du mich brauchst, egal wann, egal wo, egal wofür, mein Freund.“ Es war nicht nur eine Floskel, die er so daher sagte, es war ein Versprechen was von Herzen kam. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Die beiden Freunde saßen in einvernehmlichen Schweigen auf der Plattform, Bruce legte sich auf den Rücken und schaute in die Sterne. Tony tat es ihm gleich. So langen die beiden Genies nebeneinander auf der Plattform und starten in die weiten des Weltalls. Nach einiger Zeit fielen ihnen die Augen zu, doch jeder von ihnen wusste, das er nicht alleine war. Denn jeder von ihnen hatte einen Freund im jeweils anderen gefunden, der bereit war ihm den Rücken freizuhalten und seine tiefsten Ängste mit ihm zu teilen. Vielleicht noch nicht direkt aber irgendwann, denn dafür sind Freunde da.  
**_Auch Helden brauchen Freunde....._**


End file.
